Si no te conociera
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Será como si nunca hubiera existido...Mi propias palabras dolían más que toda la ponzoña del mundo recorrerme a la hora de mi transformación.Pero me equivoqué,porque nada ha tenido ni tendrá sentido jamás...Si no te conociera Bella Swan. SONGFIC Ed


_**SI NO TE CONOCIERA**_

Una débil ráfaga de viento se atreve a internarse en el lugar donde me encuentro, haciendo ondear a mi cabello desordenado y enmarañado y hace chasquear al fuego de la chimenea que está delante de mí, chasquido que suena igual que la rotura que sufrió mi muerto corazón cuando ella me creyó… cuando yo… la dejé…

Cierro los ojos, intentando alejar su recuerdo de mí, pero ya es imposible… no, nunca fue posible alejarla de mí. Estoy tan irremediablemente atada a ella… tan enamorado de ella, que ni siquiera mi muerte- si ocurriera- podría separarme de ella… Porque mi corazón fue suyo… desde la primera vez que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos en aquel comedor abarrotado de gente…

Gimo de dolor al recodar su expresión de aquel día… el día en el que la abandoné… ¡Que estúpido fui! ¡Que estúpido soy! La dejé por su propio bien… porque mi mundo es demasiado peligroso para ella… ¡porque casi muere a manos de Jasper delante de mis ojos! Pero… que manera tan cruel de hacerlo… Aquello solo consiguió para ambos, una herida profunda y lacerante en lo más profundo de nuestro ser…

_- ¿Tú no… me quieres?- casi se trabó al pronunciar aquellas palabras, esas palabras que eran la mentira más grande jamás pronunciada y que sin embargo… yo provoqué_

_- No- y mi respuesta nos dolió a ambos, no solo a ella, porque a mí… fue peor que si me hubieran matado_

Gruñí severamente al recordar aquello y cerré mis puños frustrado y enfadado conmigo mismo, haciendo que mis nudillos crujieran, retumbando en la oscura y vacía sala donde me hallaba. ¡¿Cómo pudiste creerme?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo después de todas las veces que te dije que te amaba?! ¡¡COMO PUDISTE SIQUIERA PENSAR QUE YA NO TE AMABA ISABELLA MARIE SWAN?? Eso es la blasfemia más negra jamás dicha… y yo, estúpido vampiro de nombre Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, se la dije a la persona más importante y maravillosa que se cruzó alguna vez en mi vida…

Atacado por la rabia, lancé mi puño derecho contra el suelo, que quedaba muy cerca, al yo estar sentado en el sofá de cuero marrón de la sala. El estruendo de mi golpe, junto a mi gruñido y el chasquido del fuego resonaron por toda la habitación, y seguramente, por toda la casa, pero no me importaba… Todos sabían de mi estado, y era debido… a mi propia y tozuda decisión…

Saqué el puño, aún cerrado, del hoyo que había hecho en el parqué de madera y sentí las astillas escaparse entre mis dedos, cuando lo entreabrí levemente. Abrí los ojos y observé mi mano: nada, ni un rasguño, ni un arañón, ni sangre, ni nada… no sentía dolor. No, eso es mentira… ¿Quién dijo que un vampiro no siente nada, ni dolor ni sufrimiento? Si eso es mentira… yo soy la excepción y no me arrepiento de ello… porque por ella, por Bella Swan, si que vale la pena llorar y sentir emociones… aunque sean estas, ya que son las únicas que por ahora- y parece ser, para siempre- tendré referente a ella.

Aparté mis ojos de mi mano y los llevé al fuego de la chimenea, encendido por puro gusto. Pero su recuerdo volvió a darme un golpe de su frío manto… y gemí de nuevo, ahogando mi pena… Veía su rostro, tan lívido y hermoso como siempre, su sonrisa siempre perfecta en aquellos labios carmesíes que sabían exquisitamente, sus mejillas con aquel tinte rosado que siempre conseguía sacarle y que la hacían ver adorable y sus ojos castaños, con ese brillo de intuición cuando percibía algo nuevo sobre mí o sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

Chasqueó de nuevo el fuego, comiéndose otro de los troncos de madera que lo mantenían vivo y yo suspiré, bajando levemente los ojos al principio de la chimenea. Su tono rojizo y vivo me recordó a ella también, a como el sol daba reflejos rojizos en su cabello castaño… y en lo preciosa que se veía así…

- Bella…- susurré su nombre y la herida se volvió a agrandar.

Volví a cerrar los puños, tan fuertemente, que de haber seguido siendo humano, habría sentido como mis uñas se clavaban en mis palmas y la sangre brotaba de ellas, y de nuevo ahogué un gemido de tristeza de mis labios, mientras cerraba mis ojos. ¡¿Por qué no podría llorar?! Quería dar rienda suelta a mi pena… ¡quería llorar por mi ángel!

Con la oscuridad de mis ojos cerrados, viajé de nuevo a aquel día… al día donde marqué nuestra sentencia de separación… y lo volví a ver todo claramente como en el reflejo de un espejo…

Después de tan crueles palabras, la dejé sola en mitad del bosque… pero aún así, no me fui del todo. La vi tambalearse y llorar… llorar por mí, por mi culpa… Y cuando cayó al suelo y no se levantó, sino que se quedó encogida como un bebé que necesita protección, estuve a punto de deshacerlo todo y correr a su lado para desmentirlo todo y decirle que era mentira, que me quedaba a su lado… pero olí a aquellos licántropos y supe que la estaban buscando… entonces me fui y la dejé finalmente…

Fui a su casa e hice desaparecer cualquier cosa que tuviera alguna relación conmigo: las fotos, el CD que yo le regalé con mis canciones al piano, los billetes de avión, el estéreo para el coche… y los escondí bajo una tabla suelta de madera del suelo de su habitación… porque en el fondo… no quería que se olvidara de mí, porque quería que hubiera algo mío junto a ella… ¿Por qué tuve que hacer esto? Porque yo mismo se lo había prometido…

_Será como si nunca hubiera existido_

Eso era lo que le había prometido: me iría, la dejaría llevar una vida normal y… desaparecería para siempre, como si nunca me hubiera internado en su vida… ni en su corazón… Menuda soberana tontería... pero ella, había creído ciegamente en mí…

Sin abrir los ojos aún y sin que yo fuera consciente de ello, dejé que mis emociones me dominaran…

"_**Si no te conociera,**_

_**si no fuera por tu amor…**_

_**no sabría el corazón,**_

_**lo hermoso que es vivir…"**_

Si no fuera por ella, yo jamás hubiera descubierto lo que es amar a alguien… lo que es sentir que nada tiene sentido si ella no está contigo… Ella, me mostró que, aún con mi condición, se puede ser feliz… y yo… mira como se lo pagué… abandonándola…

"_**Si no te tuviera,**_

_**no sabría como al fin…**_

_**he logrado hallar en ti,**_

_**lo que faltaba en mí…"**_

Todo lo que soy, el Edward Cullen que verdaderamente soy y fui en mi vida humana, se lo debo a ella… Bella Swan era mi ángel, la persona más importante que se cruzó alguna vez en mi camino, a pesar de que su sangre me tentara y llamara a beberla, cada vez que estaba cerca de ella… pero mi amor por ella es más grande que ese deseo. Aunque, bien poco he demostrado esto último… haciendo lo que he hecho…

Abro lentamente los ojos, encontrándome de nuevo con la imagen del fuego, ya casi consumido y con una pequeña llama rojiza y anaranjada… una pequeña llama que lucha por sobrevivir con los trozos de madera que aún quedan sin carbonizar… igual que yo, que lucha contra algo que sabe, que nunca vencerá… y que tan solo se irá, si volviera a estar con ella…

Me levanto con pesadez y desganas. No deseo hacer nada, tan solo hundirme en mis recuerdos y fingir que todavía estoy con ella, sintiendo su esencia, sus besos, sus sonrojos exquisitos y sus sonrisas de felicidad solo para mí… Pero no, lo que me espera siempre, cuando abro los ojos, es esta profunda oscuridad que me rodea, que es aún peor que la soledad que sentía, antes de conocerla…

"_**En un mundo sin amor,**_

_**lleno de dolor…**_

_**es tan clara la verdad en tu mirar,**_

_**no llores más…"**_

Vivía en la soledad, en mi propio mundo y solo me relacionaba lo necesario con mi familia… Mi música ha sido testigo de todos y cada uno de mis sentimientos: casi todos melancólicos y solo extrañamente joviales, cuando pasaba algo importante… hasta que llegó ella, mi Bella… Desde entonces, mis melodías eran suaves y llenas de sentimientos… sentimientos de amor por ella…

Recorro la habitación, que desde que llegué ha sido testigo de mi desaliñado estado de soledad y melancolía. El color negro la pinta, la oscuridad de la noche la cubre y apenas es distinguible la silueta de los muebles. A pasos lentos y arrastrados, llego junto a la ventana, la única de toda la sala y de la que llega un resquicio de luz… Amanece, sale el sol de un nuevo día… otro más sin ella…

Y a través del cristal pulido de la ventana cerrada, junto a la luz del sol saliendo en el horizonte, vuelvo a ver su rostro sonriente… una sonrisa para mí, que me hace desear ir hasta ella desde donde estoy: Alaska…

"_**Y es por ti que siento,**_

_**que moriría la ilusión…**_

_**para siempre,**_

_**si no te conociera…"**_

Apoyo la frente en el cristal transparente, mientras dejo que los pocos primeros rayos del día choquen contra mi cara y saquen algunos reflejos a mi piel, propia de lo que soy: un vampiro, un estúpido, idiota y orgulloso vampiro sobre protector, que es capaz de mentir a la persona que ama, porque cree que así podrá protegerla, hasta de él mismo…

_Será como si nunca hubiera existido_

Y mis propias palabras volvían a golpearme como crueles puñaladas con un arma que pudiera hacerme daño y provocarme heridas tan profundas, sangrantes y lacerantes, como todo el dolor que siento ahora mismo…

Miro al astro rey salir perezosamente de su sueño nocturno y como la verde hierba de un claro que hay delante de la casa que nos acoge, la de nuestros amigos de Denali, ondea creando olas levemente y sacude pequeñas gotas de rocío, propios de la húmeda mañana… Se acabó, no lo soporto más… aquella visión de ese claro, era como estar viendo _nuestro_ prado… y sentir como él me llama a estar con ella…

Cerré los ojos de nuevo, apretando los puños cerrados de nuevo y sacando un gruñido de lo más profundo de mi cuerpo… y con una nueva imagen de ella en mi mente, salí apresurada, pero sigilosamente- como si nunca hubiera estado allí, pues ni la puerta chirrió al abrirse- de la casa y corrí con una firme dirección en mi cabeza: llegar a nuestro prado, siguiendo su llamada… llegar junto a ella…

**Bella POV**

No… no puedo seguir así… tengo que hacerme a la idea… por mucho que me duela, por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo, por mucho que mi corazón se desgarre al concienciarme de la inevitable verdad: él se ha ido… él no volverá… jamás…

Me acurruco más contra mí misma y dejo salir un gemido ahogado de dolor de mis labios, mientras siento como una pequeña ráfaga de aire quiere hacerme compañía en mi soledad… Porque él se ha ido, porque él no volverá… porque él ya no me quiere…

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, ya no me quedan lágrimas… todas se fueron con él… todas… fueron por él… y ya… ¿qué más me queda? Sin lágrimas… sin fuerzas… sin corazón… sin él…

Y el frío viento de momentos antes no ha hecho más que acrecentar mi dolor: me ha hecho sentir como que sus manos gélidas recorrieran mi cuerpo de nuevo, como que su cuerpo, siempre frío y duro como una piedra, me protegiera y me reconfortara otra vez, dándome ese abrazo tantas veces necesitado, como que su dulce aliento susurrara palabras de amor en mi oído… como que sus fríos labios de mármol tocaran de nuevo los míos… y grito de nuevo desgarrando mi garganta con mi agonía… Porque todo lo que hay en este pequeño pueblo llamado Forks lleva grabada su esencia… porque todo… me lo recuerda a él, a mi Edward…

- Edward…- y su nombre abandona mis labios, abriendo de nuevo esa lacerante herida, que sangrantemente se desgarra más y más en mi pecho

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Aún me lo pregunto… aunque, siempre supe que nunca fui lo suficientemente buena para él y lo que está pasando ahora mismo, no ha hecho más que corroborármelo todo el tiempo… el tiempo que sigue pasando, incluso para mí, quien ya no es más que un zombi sin vida…

_No me convienes, Bella_

Esas, junto a su rotundo "no" a mi pregunta de si ya no me quería, fueron las palabras que me desgarraron el corazón, corazón que ya no poseo… corazón que él se llevó…

Abro los ojos y veo mis manos encogidas, agarradas fuertemente a la parte izquierda de mi camiseta azul, al lugar donde debería estar el órgano que me permitiera vivir y donde, sin embargo, solo hay un inmenso y palpitante vacío… Gimo de nuevo e intento incorporarme, sin éxito la primera vez y mi cabeza rebota contra la almohada…

No tengo fuerzas para nada, no quiero hacer nada, no deseo hacer nada, salvo quedarme aquí y consumirme con su recuerdo y así, aunque sea en una ilusión… sentirlo junto a mí…

Vuelvo a intentarlo, esta vez, alentada por un travieso rayo de luz dorada que se ha colado por la ventana de mi cuarto, y eso, creo, me da las fuerzas perdidas y necesarias; consigo ponerme de rodillas sobre el colchón de la cama.

Más rayos de esa luz llegan a mí y me incitan a llevar mi mirar hacia la derecha, donde la única ventana de mi cuarto, aún abierta, reteniendo mi último resquicio de esperanza; me permite ver la salida del sol de un nuevo día… Amanece… y de nuevo… él no está conmigo… y de nuevo… yo me encuentro sola…

_Será como si nunca hubiese existido_

La solemnidad de sus palabras vuelve a golpearme con toda la verdad que mi actual situación me demuestra: él se fue… y no me dejó nada que me hiciera recordarlo, salvo su esencia impregnada en cada parte de este pueblo, que yo antes detestaba y que ahora, es también, lo que me ata a él…

Dejo reposar mi mano sobre el borde de la ventana y apoyo mi frente en el cristal que se encuentra levantado hasta la mitad de la ventana. El viento de la mañana vuelve a chocar contra mi rostro y a mecer mis cabellos, enredados y enmarañados; y el sol saliente me hace recordarlo de nuevo… porque, aquellas palabras, nunca podría aceptarlas…

'_**Si no te conociera,**_

_**si no fuera por tu amor…**_

_**no sabría el corazón,**_

_**lo hermoso que es vivir…'**_

Porque si el no hubiese aparecido en mi vida, yo jamás hubiera descubierto lo que era el amor… el querer a alguien tanto, como para estar dispuesta a dar tu vida por permanecer toda la eternidad junto a él…

'_**Es por ti que siento,**_

_**que en mi vida una ilusión…**_

_**no existiera,**_

_**si no te tuviera…'**_

Pero ahora él no está… y no volverá jamás… y yo, ya no tengo ilusión por vivir nada, tan solo consumirme en la oscuridad con su recuerdo: su perfecto rostro tan pálido como la cal, sus ojos color oro líquido, que cuando me miraban me dejaban sin respiración, su cabello cobrizo desordenado, pero nunca mal peinado… y sus labios, con aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba…

Desciendo levemente la mirada hacia la verde hierba de mi jardín, viendo como la luz solar saca reflejos en ella, debido a las gotas de rocío de la mañana… y de nuevo no puedo evitar evocarlo a él… Como aquel día, el día en que nos confesamos, me llevó a ese hermoso prado, que hace días encontrara, en uno de mis intentos por buscarlo… y se mostró en el sol ante mí, brillando como si miles de nimios diamantes estuvieran incrustados en su piel de exquisita porcelana…

De repente siento como mi pecho emite una punzada de dolor mucho más profundo que las anteriores que me visitan todos los días… pero sin embargo, no es el mismo dolor… Con gran asombro, comienzo a notar como una pequeña emisión de calor nace en mi cuerpo… y como una extraña sensación de llamado me hace querer salir de aquellas cuatro paredes que conforman mi habitación.

Extrañada, pierdo hasta la habilidad para respirar con normalidad y temblorosamente, retiro mi mano del quicio de la ventana y la llevo al lado izquierdo de mi pecho… y entonces lo noto: mi corazón… y la vana esperanza vuelve a mí…

Abalanzándome contra la puerta de mi cuarto, increíblemente, no cayéndome al saltar de la cama ni al ponerme los zapatos dando saltos a la pata coja, salgo de la negra y profunda oscuridad de mi cuarto, bajo las escaleras tan rápido, que creí que me saltaría algún escalón y caería de bruces contra el suelo y alcanzo la puerta principal, saliendo al exterior y cerrándola con un portazo.

Comencé a correr, aún a sabiendas de que me podría caer y me metí apresuradamente en mi monovolumen, arrancando con entusiasmo el motor y sin percatarme si me estremecí por ello o no. Salí de mi casa y con la vista fija en la carretera, yo solo tenía una dirección grabada en la mente: _nuestro_ prado…

**Edward POV**

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero tampoco me importaba… solo sabía que ya debía de estar cerca de mi meta, pues ya podía respirar en el ambiente, el olor de esa extraña sustancia verde que recubría todo Forks, mi antiguo hogar… y el de mi único amor…

Sentía el viento chocar contra mi cuerpo y hacer volar a mi cabello. En cierto sentido, me relajaba y era una sensación magnífica, por eso amaba la velocidad, porque me sentía libre como el viento cada vez que corría…

Y entonces me paré abruptamente y contemplé todo lo que se alzaba ante mí…

Un inmenso y espléndido claro recubierto de verde hierba y flores frescas se hallaba ante mis ojos. La luz del sol, ya casi dejándose ver por completo en lo alto del azul cielo, brillaba con una intensidad impropia del propio Forks, pero era exquisita… y yo no pude evitar entreabrir mis labios levemente, ante el asombro de encontrar aquel lugar tal y como yo lo recordaba…

El prado… nuestro prado… aquel al que me gustaba ir para relajarme y que encontrara un día yendo… aquel al que llevé a Bella en "nuestra primera cita"… aquel en el que nos confesamos… Aquel lugar… tan importante…

El recuerdo tan cristalino como un espejo apareció ante mí… y todo lo vivido aquel día se manifestó de golpe: la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mío… sus exquisitos sonrojos que me volvían loco… el latir desenfrenado de su corazón… su respiración en mi pecho… y… el sabor de sus labios… Aquel día… fue la primera vez que la besé… y qué sensación al sentir sus labios tibios y dulces contra los míos…

De nuevo se abría esa herida en mi interior… y yo volví a gemir, sin poder reprimirlo, cerrando los puños intentando inútilmente ahogarlo y hacer desaparecer la frustración y la tristeza del recuerdo que me rodearon de repente, junto con la visión de mi hermoso paraíso… Bella, mi dulce Bella… ¿Cómo fui tan idiota y estúpido de dejarte? ¿Cómo fui tan tonto de dejar a lo único importante y de valor que había en mi miserable oscuridad?

Pero ya, que importaba aquello… lo hecho, hecho estaba y… seguramente ella ya me habría olvidado, al fin y al cabo, los humanos olvidan fácilmente las cosas y las heridas se cierran… Pero, yo no quisiera que lo hubiera hecho…

Inspirando profundamente el aire limpio y puro de una nueva ráfaga de viento que me cruzó enteramente, procedente del prado a mi frente, consigo calmarme un poco y mis puños dejan de estar crispados. Abro los ojos y clavo la vista en la verde hierba que parece llamarme, junto al oleaje que el viento provoca en ella… y decido complacer a su llamado, para, aunque sea, volver a recordar el mejor día de toda mi existencia…

A pasos pesados y arrastrados por la tierra y soltando un largo suspiro, me interné finalmente en ese maravilloso lugar, para dejar al sol resplandecer sobre mi cuerpo, como si yo fuera un verdadero espejo reflectante… y a mi recuerdo envolverme totalmente…

No tardé demasiado en encontrarme en medio de toda aquella esplendosidad, rodeado de una multitud de flores y esa esencia a pureza que me hacía olvidar lo que era… pero ahora, todo me lo recuerda a ella… todo su aroma está impreso aquí, como si no hiciera nada hubiera estado aquí o, en su lugar, que ahora estuviera junto a mí, a mi lado…

"_**Sé que sería tan grande nuestro amor…"**_

Y en verdad lo sabía… si yo no fuera el monstruo que soy, si yo no fuera un vampiro… estoy seguro de que todo hubiera sido distinto… Aunque, aquel día poco me importaba mi condición- salvo lo obvio, por el hecho de que su sangre me llamaba-, yo le confesé todo… e incluso deseé una eternidad junto a ella, como tozudamente ella quería que le concediera…

Entonces juraría que vi su imagen sonrojada y sonriente delante mía… tan hermosa como siempre y con la pureza de un ángel. La vi con tanta claridad, que apostaría a que era la misma Bella en persona… e incluso alcé la mano para intentar acariciarla de nuevo… aunque sabía lo mucho que me estaba torturando eso… y lo doloroso que sería luego… pero yo solo quería sentirla una vez más…

'_**Juntos el mundo brilla más…'**_

Pero cual no es mi sorpresa, cuando una dulce y melodiosa voz aparece de la nada, contestando a mi anterior tonada… y todo se desvanece de repente: su imagen y su sonrisa… y yo abro los ojos sorpresivamente.

Comienzo a mirar en todas direcciones enloquecido, desesperado… Había alguien más allí, alguien con una preciosa voz que me había contestado. Pero la desilusión hace mella en mí, cuando escudriñando el lugar… no hallo a nadie. Estoy solo… y aquello fue una alucinación de mi mente trastornada…

Aprieto fuertemente los puños cerrados, frustrado. Estoy seguro de haber oído esa voz, una voz que yo reconocería en cualquier lugar… pero el no descubrir a nadie acompañándome en mi lugar privado, me hace dudar de todo… A veces, mi mente se superaba con sus remembranzas de los tiempos felices…

Pero soy tan testarudo y estoy tan seguro de haberla oído… que no me doy por vencido… y vuelvo a dejar que mis labios expresen lo que mi corazón muerto me pide… lo que todo mi cuerpo desea, para que ella lo escuchase…

_**Nunca pensé que el odio hiciera tanto mal,**_

_**solo amarnos en silencio hasta el final…**_

Y de nuevo mis ojos quieren salirse de sus órbitas, al percibir como la voz vuelve a aparecer, acompañándome a dúo en una nueva entonación. Mi boca acompaña al gesto de asombro de mis ojos y se abre de golpe. No… no es posible… pero ahora no hay duda…. Es ella… es su voz de ángel la que escucho con total claridad… Es mi Bella…

_**Y el corazón me dice que es verdad…**_

Todo mi cuerpo se estremece ante esta revelación y vuelvo a revisar concienzudamente todo lo que me rodea, intentando encontrar algún indicio que me lleve hasta ella… hasta mi vida… aunque solo sea para verla una vez más…

Pero de nuevo no encuentro a nadie y la duda vuelve a mí. ¿Es esto parte de mi castigo? Si es así, me lo merezco… mi mente puede llegar a ser retorcida a veces… Pero, ¿y si no lo es?

De repente un fuerte golpe de viento choca conmigo y trae consigo mi respuesta… Ahí estaba, el detonante que había sido mi perdición la primera vez que lo percibí: un dulce y exquisito aroma a lavandas y fresias, que solo Isabella Marie Swan poseía…

Mis labios se curvan involuntariamente, dibujando una sonrisa, una amplia sonrisa al fin, después de meses con la expresión de un auténtico muerto viviente… No hay duda posible ahora: ella estaba cerca… y yo la iba a encontrar, aunque fuera para verla oculto en la espesa copa de un árbol.

Y con este pensamiento en mi mente, comienzo a recorrer ese prado, que me ha devuelto mis recuerdos, mi agonía… y mi esperanza en la felicidad…

**Bella POV**

No… no es posible… Debo de habérmelo imaginado, mi mente debe de haberse burlado de mí otra vez… pero se escuchó tan cerca y real… que mi corazón se descontroló como siempre que estaba junto a él…

Había corrido tanto, me había dado tanta prisa en conducir por la carretera hasta llegar a la senda, que sobrepasé hasta mi límite impuesto en mi pobre trasto y yo no sé ni como este aguantó- querría compensarme tan buen trato, tal vez-. Ahora había recorrido más de la mitad del camino que quedaba a pie, también asombrosamente sin perderme, como una de las veces que vine buscándolo a él.

No estaba hecha una buena senderista, ni siquiera era buena en gimnasia ni podía andar por una calle plana sin irme a saludar al suelo, pero pareciera que hoy todo estaba de mi parte, porque todavía no había tenido ningún percance con ningún desnivel, hoyo o rama colgante.

Ya estaba cerca, lo presentía. Mi corazón no dejaba de saltar contra mis costillas alocado y podía percibir en el suave viento que hacía mecer a mi cabello, el aroma dulce de las flores silvestres que yo recordaba de nuestro prado. Excitada, apresuré el paso, ateniéndome a las posibles consecuencias, dado a mi implacable imán para los problemas y seguí mi camino.

Tan concentrada en mi meta estaba, que solo fui vagamente consciente de cómo una suave voz rompía el tranquilo ambiente, cuando inconscientemente yo contesté llevada por mis sentimientos. Detuve mi caminar abruptamente y mi corazón se salió de su ritmo normal.

Miré en todas direcciones, pero no hallé a nadie… estaba sola en mitad del bosque. Sonreí amargamente, reprimiéndome internamente. Vamos Isabella, ¿quién iba a haber precisamente en esta parte del bosque y que además, entonara con una voz de ángel, una estrofa que expresara justamente como tú misma te sientes?

Y la respuesta llegó de inmediato a mi mente, como un golpe bajo o… que albergaba toda la esperanza que yo no perdí al dejar cada noche mi ventana abierta para él… Era Edward… era su voz… y estaba cerca…

Jadeé un poco al pensar en él de nuevo, al decir su nombre otra vez en mi mente… y al percatarme de que me podía estar haciendo ilusiones de nuevo. Esto podía ser una nueva jugada de mi mente... podía ser de nuevo otra ilusión, porque estoy segura de una cosa: él se marchó de verdad y me dejó aquí… Pero, ¿y si fuera verdad? ¿Qué debía hacer entonces?

Pero el hecho de que volviera a sentir a mi corazón bombear mi sangre tan fuertemente, que el sonido tamboril llegara hasta mis oídos y el saber, que era por tener una vana esperanza de verlo de nuevo me dieron la respuesta: me daba igual cuanto me doliera que me repitiera sus palabras, tenía que verlo… una vez más…

Mas acababa de darme cuenta de que no tenía forma de averiguar donde se encontraba… podría estar en cualquier parte del bosque, al fin y al cabo, era un vampiro y estaba en su entorno… Me deprimí por esto y mi corazón se volvió a encoger, pero no dejó de latir… y entonces… encontré mi respuesta… y decidí ponerla en práctica…

Dejé salir de mis labios mis sentimientos, de la mejor forma que pude, deseando anhelantemente no equivocarme en mi hipótesis… y una sonrisa y una alegría que creí perdidas desde su marcha, volvieron a invadirme, cuando me vi acompañada por una voz maravillosa y aterciopelada… _su_ voz…

Ya no había duda: él se encontraba allí… y yo me encargaría de hallarlo costara lo que costase. Con los ojos puestos en el frente y la firme decisión de encontrar a la persona que era dueña de mi corazón, volví a retomar mi caminar… mientras el suave viento golpeaba mi rostro… y mis labios entonaban mis sentimientos…

'_**Si no te conociera…'**_

"_**Ya no existe soledad…"**_

La voz volvió a aparecer, formando un magnífico dúo de sentimientos unidos… pero esta vez no paré, simplemente sonreí y me puse a buscar por todas partes mientras caminaba, incluso mirando en las copas de los árboles pobladas de hojas verdes que se movían con el viento.

'_**Si no fuera por tu amor…'**_

"_**Desde que a mi lado estás…"**_

Mi corazón latía como nunca antes, incluso comenzaba a notar la calidez del sol nuevamente, cuando este se colaba travieso por las copas de los árboles y llegaba hasta mi cara… Me sentía libre y en paz… lo sentía cerca de mí… podía sentir a Edward llamándome… Continué mi camino... y seguí dando rienda suelta a mi renovado y palpitante corazón…

'_**No sabría el corazón…'**_

"_**Junto a ti soy tan feliz…"**_

'_**Lo hermoso que es vivir…'**_

"_**Solo por ti…"**_

No había dado con él todavía, pero no estaba desilusionada ni mucho menos, porque sabía con certeza, que él se encontraba allí. Por muy realistas que puedan llegar a ser mis ilusiones, jamás podría confundir su voz real con una de mis fantasías.

Seguí avanzando, apreciando un leve resplandor algo más delante de donde yo me hallaba, que me hizo excitarme aún más: ya había llegado. Ahora, podía ver el comienzo del tronco del árbol, debajo de su correspondiente copa vestida de hojas, que delimitaba el bosque con nuestro prado.

_**Sé que sería tan grande nuestro amor…**_

_**Juntos el mundo brilla más…**_

Me volví inconscientemente, pero aún así no me detuve, y seguí andando marcha atrás. El fuerte golpe de viento que me saludó, había traído el sonido de terciopelo de su voz también, pero era tan profunda y cercana, que sentí la necesidad de voltearme, por si con sus sigilosos pasos se había colocado detrás mía… pero de nuevo estaba sola…

'_**Sé que sería tan grande nuestro amor,**_

_**brilla hasta en la oscuridad…'**_

De repente mi camino se vio cortado, cuando mi espalda chocó con el robusto y rugoso tronco de ese árbol, donde aquel día, él se ocultara del sol antes de mostrarse ante mí y al que luego huyera, cuando a mí se me pasó por la cabeza inclinarme y exponer mi garganta ante él. Inconscientemente, me dejé llevar por mis recuerdos y cerré mis ojos, al tiempo que mi mano derecha se movía suavemente, palpando la madera del árbol… y entonces lo encontré…

_**Y el corazón me dice que es verdad…**_

Abrí los ojos sorpresivamente, al sentir como mi mano que exploraba por el tronco, se topaba con un tacto frío y bien conocido. Mi corazón saltó solo de mi pecho y retumbaba por mi pecho, la respiración se volvió pesada y jadeante… y el tortuoso nudo que me obstruía el habla apareció en la garganta, como tantas otras veces.

Incapaz de reaccionar, incapaz de hablar, incapaz de respirar con normalidad, incapaz de voltearme para cerciorarme de que esto no era una vil jugada de mi perversa mente, busqué anhelantemente su fría mano de nuevo… y cuando mi mano ejecutó su simple movimiento, un milímetro más de su anterior posición, esta quedó atrapada delicadamente bajo aquella mano gélida y dura como el mármol, pero suave y fina como la seda…

Dejé escapar una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa de mis labios y alcé mi mano libre hasta mi boca, en un intento por calmar mi ritmo cardíaco y mis insistentes jadeos para conseguir organizar un poco mi inactivamente… pero justo en ese momento, su voz pronunciaba las palabras mágicas para que todo cobrara su sentido y volviera a la realidad de un solo golpe… a una hermosa realidad, como una efímera ilusión…

"_**Que es verdad…"**_

Si, todo estaba sucediendo realmente… Edward estaba allí, en nuestro prado… y estaba detrás de ese tronco… sujetándome suavemente la mano, como tantas otras veces había hecho…

**Edward POV**

No pude evitar maravillarme ante la sensación de calidez y de feliz asombro, cuando mi mano se topó con la suya y la envolvió suavemente. Estaba sin habla, con la boca desencajada tan cómicamente, que seguro que Emmett se estaría carcajeando de lo lindo, y solo sujetándome a su mano como si mi existencia dependiera de ella, y en cierta manera, mi cordura si lo hacía.

Ella, mi Bella, la única mujer a la que he amado, amo y amaré durante toda mi no vida… estaba allí, junto a mí otra vez… y solo separados por la madera del tronco de un árbol que en su día me sirvió como cobijo, cuando la traje aquí por primera vez…

Jadeé, estaba ansioso… lo había estado durante todo mi camino, desde que volví a escuchar su voz acompañándome junto a mis sentimientos, y ahora… lo estaba aún más… Tenía que verla, deseaba anhelantemente ver otra vez su hermoso rostro, reflejarme en sus ojos, apreciar el reflejo rojizo de su cabello al sol… pero el tronco suponía un obstáculo para ello.

Aunque… ahora me pregunto si ella querrá verme de nuevo… después de todo lo que le dije aquel día…

De repente y después de mucho tiempo, el miedo invadió mi cuerpo. ¿Y si ella me echaba en cara todo? Estaba en todo su derecho, no se lo niego… pero me dolería y cómo lo haría… de la peor manera que se puede torturar a alguien…

Pero una pequeña luz de determinación apareció en mi mente: Y qué me importaba eso, volvería a verla… una última vez. Eso terminó de aclarar mis temores asombrosamente recuperados de mi vida humana y recuperé la movilidad en mi cuerpo… deseoso de poner fin al obstáculo que nos separaba… y verla de nuevo…

"_**Sin tus sentimientos…"**_

'_**Sin tus sentimientos…'**_

Me sentí estremecer cuando su suave voz volvió a acompañarme, trayéndome la esperanza necesitada. Ahora que lo pensaba, su voz era hermosa cuando entonaba… y qué hermosa, como el canto de los ángeles. Acababa de descubrir una nueva faceta de ella que desconocía… y me encantaba.

Me moví suavemente, sin brusquedad, pues aunque ansioso, aún estaba temeroso y mis movimientos eran deliberadamente lentos; y sin retirar el agarre de su mano. Fui girándome lentamente hacia la izquierda, despegando mi espalda del árbol y sin pestañear siquiera, con miedo de que todo fuera en verdad, una vil ilusión de mi mente.

"_**Moriría la ilusión…"**_

'_**En el corazón…'**_

La barrera de color marrón que me impedía mi objetivo fue desapareciendo poco a poco, a medida que yo me iba moviendo. Mis ojos atentos a cualquier mínimo movimiento que se produjera a mi alrededor. Entonces algo captó mi atención: algo, o mejor dicho, alguien realizaba los mismos movimientos que yo… y con la misma lentitud que los míos… y de pronto, la tuve delante mía.

Estaba igual a como la recordaba… casi no había cambiado… Su cabello tan castaño como de costumbre, y con aquellos reflejos rojizos por estar expuestos al sol… meciéndose libres con el viento que en ese momento se atrevió a cruzar el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, cayendo detrás de su espalda… Su cuerpo tan delgado y perfecto como siempre, y vestida con una camiseta azul que le quedaba de maravilla- como siempre que vestía algo azul-… Y su rostro: tan pálido como el propio de un vampiro, salvo en las mejillas, las cuales tenían ese tinte rosado que adoraba. Sus labios, carmesíes y apetecibles… me estaban pidiendo que los besara silenciosamente… y así, entreabiertos como estaban, eran una tentación más grande, pues podía sentir como su aliento emanaba de ellos y hacía estragos en mi cuerpo… Y por último, me vi reflejado en sus ojos castaños, en aquel mar de profundo chocolate que me miraron con curiosidad desde el primer día… y por el que yo quedé cautivado… Era ella, Bella Swan… y estaba tan hermosa como siempre…

Me quedé estático y su mano aún se mantenía fuertemente agarrada a la mía. Ella tampoco tenía movilidad alguna en su cuerpo, podía sentir su tensión… y el dulce latido desenfrenado de su corazón adentrándose como música celestial en mis oídos… Me estremecí de gozo, valía la pena todo aquello… aunque luego sus palabras o su rechazo me devastaran completamente…

De repente una nueva ráfaga de brisa tranquilizadora se presentó ante nosotros… y el frío airecillo se coló entre nuestras manos abrazadas… de tal manera que hizo crecer en mí un sentimiento de anhelo, que solo era un mero deseo: quería acariciarla, sentir de nuevo su cuerpo junto al mío, su piel caliente junto a la mía… y escuchar en primera fila el correr de su sangre en sus venas… y así, podría sentirme de verdad en casa… en mi verdadero hogar, junto a ella…

No sé como, ese sentimiento fue más fuerte que cualquier pensamiento racional o palabra que yo quisiera decir, así que me dejé llevar… Alcé mi mano lentamente y me perdí por sus ojos…

_**Sin una razón…**_

De nuevo su voz me acompañaba, e inconscientemente mi sonrisa se esbozó amplia en mis labios. Es cierto que nunca podría leerle la mente- y tampoco sabría jamás la razón exacta- pero desde luego no me hacía falta… ni a ella tampoco leerme la mía, nos compenetrábamos de tal manera… que todo encajaba como auténticas piezas de rompecabezas…

Pero aún así, seguía sorprendiéndome con acciones inesperadas… De repente ella elevó su mano libre también… y la acercaba con precaución y temblor de temor a la mía, la cual aún no había detenido su lento avanzar…

_**Para siempre…**_

Y nuestras manos se entrelazaron… Mis labios se curvaron más hacia arriba si es que se podía, incapaces de expresar cuanta felicidad sentía yo en esos momentos… y más aún, cuando aprecié como ella también sonreía para mí…

Apreté fuertemente ambas manos entrelazadas, la derecha y la izquierda- porque aún no me creía que esto era verdad- y las moví juntas suavemente… La sensación de puro gozo que me invadió en ese momento no la cambiaría por nada… pero aún así, quería más… mi cuerpo lo pedía, pedía estar junto a ella…

A sabiendas de que ella podría echar a correr en cualquier momento y todo el ambiente se desvanecería, la atraje suavemente a mí, gracias a nuestras manos unidas… Ahora ella estaba a escasos centímetros de mí. Podía sentir su cálido y dulce aliento golpear mis mejillas, su exquisita esencia a lavandas y fresias inundar mi nariz enteramente y el alocado palpitar de su corazón bombeando su sangre por su cuerpo… Me estremecí y reprimí mis ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella y besarla hasta saciarme… La amaba tanto, que esta cercanía dolía, pero a la vez me encantaba… Oh Bella, ¿por qué te abandoné? Por su propio bien, lo sé. Mi mundo es demasiado peligroso… pero si hubiera la más mínima posibilidad de que me dejara volver a su lado… no me apartaría de ella, ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo…

_**Si no te conociera…**_

Si no la hubiera encontrado… no habría descubierto lo que es el amor, el infinito amor que siento por ella, por Isabella Swan… la única mujer que es para mí… egoístamente para mí…

Y sin poder remediarlo por más tiempo, me abalancé sobre ella y la abracé tan fuertemente- con cuidado, por supuesto- como si se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento.

Su cuerpo entero se tensó ante mi gesto y sus brazos cayeron flácidos a su costado, internos entre mis brazos. Su cabeza reposó en mi pecho, en el lugar donde en su día latiera mi corazón y su aroma me enloqueció…

- Bella…- suspiré su nombre, luego de haber inspirado profundamente su esencia y posé mi mejilla sobre su cabello

- Edward…- me llamó ella, con el tono que tanto me gustaba y su aliento chocó contra mi pecho- has vuelto…- su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras, las lágrimas no tardarían en bañar su rostro

Pero contrarío a lo que me esperaba, sus brazos se alzaron con temblor y me rodearon la cintura, entrelazándose en mi espalda: ella me correspondió el abrazo con igual efusividad… y su rostro quedó enterrado en mi pecho…

Y con eso ya no me quedó duda alguna: no me volvería a apartar de su lado JAMÁS…

Me entregué por completo a esa caricia, sin importarme nada más, sin decir nada más… pues no hacían falta palabras que estropearan ese momento. Ya habría tiempo de hablar, de pedir perdón por mi comportamiento infantil y sobre protector… Ya habría tiempo de ganarme su perdón y su confianza de nuevo… de demostrarle que jamás dejé ni dejaré de amarla… ahora solo quería permanecer junto a ella… porque ella era mi vida… porque dependía de ella en mi existencia… porque ella poseía mi _corazón_… porque a ella era a quien amaba… a _Bella Swan_… Porque nada tenía sentido antes… ni nada ha tenido ni tendrá sentido jamás…

_Si no te conociera…_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N.A: bueno y aquí un nuevo oneshort de nuestra saga favorita de libros "Twilight"

Esto es lo que pasa, cuando me da un ataque de nostalgia y me pongo a escuchar bandas sonoras de películas Disney, porque la canción no es otra que _**"Si no te conociera"**_ de la película _**"Pocahontas"**_ (_**If I Never Know You**_, en inglés), la cual la cantan _**Joan Secada**_ y _**Shanice**_.

Si, y con esto descubrí que no puedo escuchar ni una maldita canción tranquila, sin que se le ocurra algo a esta cabecita que tengo, ni a mi pequeña Aoi verdad? (hai kisa-chan). Fue nada más escuchar la canción y relacionarla con Twilight y ala, fic al canto.

Bueno, pasemos ahora al oneshort: de primera, me volví a pasar por alto mi promesa de no ponerlos separados jamás, es decir, en Luna Nueva, así que me parece que me voy a quitar esa regla, porque me la salto cada dos por tres -.-U. Y segundo, si os habéis dado cuenta, este **oneshort/songfic**, que es el primero que hago de Twilight, es cantado. Quiero decir, que los personajes mismos son los que interpretan la canción. Si no os habéis dado cuenta, volved a leer el oneshort con las siguientes indicaciones.

'…' _**Lo que está escrito así, lo canta Bella**_

"…" _**Lo que está escrito así, lo canta Edward**_

… _**Lo que está escrito así, lo cantan los dos juntos**_

Y bien, que les pareció? Sinceramente, me gustan bastante las dos primeras escenas, cuando ellos están solos y sobretodo me hace muchísima gracia cuando Bella sale corriendo, que seguro todo el mundo se esperaría que cayera o algo contra el suelo jeje, pero no, no soy tampoco tan mala. Pero la escena que más me emociona de este oneshort (sin echarme flores porque sea mío) es la del final, cuando al fin están frente a frente, sus manos se entrelazan y terminan de cantar… dios, si que he llorado de emoción escribiendo eso…

La última parte, en realidad no pensaba ponerla así, pero es que sino, tendría que ponerme a explicar el porque se marcho y hacer a Bella confiar otra vez en Edward… entonces la cosa se alargaría de nuevo. Por eso decidí dejar un final medio abierto, que ya te llevaría a la parte del libro donde se perdonan y se explican. Espero les haya gustado.

Bueno, el tiempo se nos agotó, así que sin más, nos vemos en alguno de mis otros fic de Twilight o… en un nuevo oneshort cuando me de por escuchar una canción o ver otra película jajaja!!

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
